


Never Enough// Ateez: Hongjoong x Seonghwa

by euphoric_tae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, Pain, Sad, hongjoong wants to take care of his baby, kq let ateez rest, literally he speaks in tiny font, maybe smut im not sure, seonghwa is a soft baby, seonghwa is hurt, seonghwa sick, stan ATEEZ, why am i still up its 3 am and i have to get back up in 2 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_tae/pseuds/euphoric_tae
Summary: Seonghwa constantly pushes himself, he pushes and pushes until he starts to crumblebut did you really think that would stop him from trying??This story is based around the situation with the boys right now, mainly focusing on seonghwa as we are all very worried about the poor boy. So i've kinda just taken out my frustrations in this book hoping that it'll ease some weight off of me. But please Hwa take care of yourself, your not only hurting yourself but your hurting Atiny's as well :( <33 #TakeCareOurPreciousHwa





	Never Enough// Ateez: Hongjoong x Seonghwa

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YOUR FAVOURITE CRACKHEAD IT BACK WOOP
> 
> ANYWAYS KIDS JUST A LIL BACK STORY OF THIS.. 
> 
> So basically Ateez have been working non stop since debut, let they haven't had a break at all, and so Atiny have been trying to get the to rest for a VERY VERY VERY long time now, but no one seems to be listening, now the boys have obviously heard about this since they've been telling other Atiny at fansigns to tell all of us that their ok and that they don't want us to worry and everything, but like to some extent i feel like its gone way too far, like i get the kpop industry is a very hard one, and you do sign up for this stuff so obviously your going to have to push through injuries. But when the whole groups been injured, hasn't had a break at all and a couple of the members are staying off stage for performances and stuff that's when someone need to step up and say 'hey this isn't right'.
> 
> Now please please don't blame kq, so many people are when Seonghwa literally told us himself that kq want him to rest, i feel like it's the boys decision at this point, and yea Seonghwa just wants to shows his best to Atiny's, all of them do, but it's making everything worse if he keeps pushing and pushing. Even when i saw them he had to stay backstage for 4 songs since he wasn't feeling well. that was 4 songs, i think 1 or 2 meets and a whole outfit change, like that's a big deal, and he even said he wasn't at his 100% plus he was carried off stage yesterday. 
> 
> So what im trying to say here is that i hope no one gets offended by this story, i just feel like i need to release something, and also educate and spread my message through the characters somehow. 
> 
> Now lets get started :)

It all started with that one performance, kcon japan 2019. The first kcon that the boys would be performing at and god were the boys excited. Their first ever proper big crowd, first ever big stage, they couldn’t ask for more, especially being rookies. And it happened just like that, went so fast that they couldn’t even believed it happened themselves, everyone loved them, the fan chants were loud, screaming clapping, it was everything that they had imagined it to be. Well except for Seonghwa. 

While everyone made their way back to the dressing rooms Seonghwa pushed past the others heading for the bathroom as he clutched his abdominal that was screaming in pain. 

He entered one of the stalls as he threw himself down winking in pain, he leaned over as he placed the other free hand on the other side of the stall bracing himself as grunted breathing hard, hand still pressed up against his stomach.

“hyung..hyung- you in here??” he heard san enter the room as he tried to relax his facial muscles, breathing in and out to hopefully calm himself. 

“I’ll be out soon” a muffled grunt came out as he heard San footsteps fade. 

‘ok Hwa time to get up, you have to get up, 3..2..1..’

He let out a small gasp as he pushed off the floor bracing himself back on the wall. 

‘ok ok now let’s get out and try find those pain killers’ 

He pushed the door open with his free hand, as he controlled his breathing trying to straighten himself up, walking towards the sink as he bent over pouring some cold water and splashing onto his face as he felt the coldness sting at his skin. 

He turned his head up looking at himself in the mirror, god he looked terrible. Hair still dripping wet as it covered over his eyes, his eye makeup was now smudged a little from the water and his cheeks, no matter how much foundation he had on were bright red shining through the thick layer. 

‘ok lets do this’ 

He pushed himself off the sink as he breathed deeply until he felt the pain ease a little before beginning to take small steps towards the exit. 

“Yaaa hyung where were you” Wooyoung jumped over to him grabbing at his shoulder causing Seonghwa to let out a small grunt as his abdominal let out a static flood of pain hitting everything in his body.

“Just in the bathroom Woo” he tried to move Wooyoung hand off of his shoulder, to ease the pain as thankfully the younger gave in. 

“Ok well Joongie hyung wants us home as soon as possible, so be quick” He ran away as he nodded towards the younger forcing a smile. 

Seonghwa then looked around for the nearest chair as he placed himself down sighing before he bent over towards the dresser table grabbing at the pack of painkillers. 

“Ya what are you doing?” Hongjoong stopped him as Seonghwa quickly took notice of the elders presence, but feeling way too much pain to quickly pull away. 

“Hwa, why do you need those” He rested his hands on his hips furrowing his eyebrows. 

What should he say, tell him the truth but risk being babied, or just lie and say that’s it’s just a headache?? 

Though it was Hongjoong that he was talking about, someone that he could trust and confide comfort in, someone that he can come to when he felt troubled. 

He said as he unstiffened his arm looking down towards his feet as tears started to fill his sight. 

“t h-urts” he mumbled ever so quietly. 

Hongjoong bent down till he was at eye level with the younger. 

“Baby what’s wrong?” he rested a hand on the elders shoulder, only for Seonghwa to hiss at the pain, cuing Hongjoong to immediately remove his arm. 

“M-my tummy.. it hurt” he rested a hand on ribcage as the tears brimmed his eyes threatening to fall. 

“what do you mean your tummy hurts, did you eat something?? Are you hungry?” 

Seonghwa tilted his head up as he was met with Hongjoong’s warmth that filled his eyes. 

“Hwa got h-hurt” He said voice soft as he gave in to the tears, letting one fall down his cheek. 

Hongjoong had never seen Seonghwa cry, never before, no one had seen the elder cry. Sometimes Hongjoong wondered if he just never cried or always found a space away from the members to let his tears fall free. 

“Aww baby” Hongjoong felt his heart sink to his stomach as he brushed away a tear, as another fell the speed of them getting rapidly faster. 

He lifted his hand to roughly wipe at his eyes, as Hongjoong grabbed it with a worried look.

“Hwa your shaking, can you show Joongie where it hurts?”  
He sniffled leaning back to life up his shirt as Hongjoong gasped at the purple bruise that covered his ribcage. 

“Hwa what the hell, why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Seonghwa could tell that he tried not to raise his voice but he couldn’t help that tears from leaving him eyes. 

Hongjoong placed a kiss on his skin as he pulled the shirt back down, wiping at his cheeks again. 

“Hwa, baby please don’t cry” He pushed away the bangs that fell over his eyes, as he reached for the painkillers and a water bottle, fixing it for Seonghwa.

“Here take these, and let me help you with that” he handed the tablets to Seonghwa as he helped the elder drink, then standing up looking for clothes that Seonghwa packed to change into after the show. 

He found them as he brought them back over helping the boy undress as he gave him new clothes. 

“Better?” 

Seonghwa nodded as Hongjoong helped him back up.

“Next time please tell me straight away?” 

And that was the last and first time Hongjoong has seen his hyung cry. Sometimes he felt as if Seonghwa couldn’t trust him enough to open up, I mean that next we a mistake he didn’t mean to find the boy in such a state it was just the situation where Seonghwa needed someone and Hongjoong had just happened to be there. Seonghwa never meant for Hongjoong to find him in such a state.

**Author's Note:**

> God auroras stuck in my head now :") 
> 
> So hopefully this is ok haha, this is like the first time i haven't left a chapter of with a cliff hanger, also with 'promise' idk if i'll be continuing that, but i'll try update this story as much as i can!! I also know that i'm the worse writer because i never write long chapters but its late and i wanted to publish now even tho i planned for the first two chapter to be connected BUT I PROMISE THIS TIME i'll make them long ISTG
> 
> i'm also writing a seongjoong au on twt!! so my @ is @strbrryjoongie if you're interested!!


End file.
